The Institute Orphanage
by ThatRandomBookwormGirl
Summary: When Clary and Jonathan's parents are killed in a plane crash whilst travelling to London, they are sent to an orphanage in the outskirts of London, where they meet and befriend the other orphans living there. One handsome, golden haired and infuriating Herondale catches Clary's eye in particular. Infernal devices and Mortal Instruments crossover AU. Clace/Sizzy/Wessa/Gabrily.
1. The Institute Orphanage

Disclaimer: I don't own either the mortal instruments or the infernal devices- Cassandra Clare does. And I'm not her, so I can't possibly.

Chapter One

Clarissa Morgenstern let out a high pitched shriek as the plane leapt forward out of nowhere, sending her flying into the seat in front of her, as commotion and screaming surrounded her senses.

The plane was hurtling downwards at an appalling speed, and people falling down all around her. With a panicked yelp, she glanced out of the cracking window beside her.

They were going to crash all right; and right into a huge mountain at that.

Clary screamed as she was once slammed into the seat before her again, and she heard a crack, at the moment a horrible pain encased her wrist.

"Mum? Dad?" she called as loud as she could. Nothing. Nothing but screaming and crying.

Her wrist hit the wall again, and the pain intensified as there was another crack

"Jon!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, cradling her wrist as she curled up into a ball, doing her best to not get hit by anything. In the distance, she heard her brother's faint reply, as she slowly faded out of consciousness.

...

Jonathan banged on the airplane door, one arm wrapped around his little sister's limp form, until it opened. For a second he glanced over his shoulder to see the other passengers. All of them were dead, he'd checked, before he found that his sister still had a faint pulse.

With a jolt of the plane, the two fell out the door, falling six or so metres down onto the solid, hard ground of the mountain.

Cursing wildly as he hit the ground, his muscles protesting, he rolled out from underneath Clary and propped her up against a rock.

"Clary? Are you okay? Clary, you there?" he said, shaking her shoulders. Her eyelids fluttered, and a shaking hand reached out to find his face.

"Jon? What, where… what happened?" she asked dazedly. "Good, you _are_ alive. I wasn't sure" Jonathan said, all honestly. Clary snapped back into full consciousness and raised an eyebrow.

"Was that a joke?" she asked incredulously.

Jonathan shook his head. "No, I was actually worried. The plane crashed Clary. Mum and dad were in that plane. As well as a hundred other people. You were unconscious. I didn't know _what_ to think" he said soulfully.

Clary winced. "Okay, okay. Stop making me feel guilty" she said, leaning her head into her palm.

When she looked up again she looked dismayed. "Mum and dad… are they… y'know?" she asked quietly, biting her lip.

Jonathan didn't answer. "Fuck" Clary said, eyes watering as she hid her head in her hands.

" _Fuck"_ she hissed again, holding her wrist in her other, as she remembered the countless hits it had taken in the aeroplane.

Jonathan wrapped an arm around her, and felt around in his jeans pocket for his phone. Surprisingly, it was still there. The glass was smashed, and the camera had no hope in working, but it was still reasonably intact.

He fumbled around on it, trying not to cut his fingers with the glass, and called the ambulance.

* * *

 _Three Weeks later_

"Miss Morgenstern?" Nurse Cadgefeld said quietly, poking her greying blonde head through the doorway. Clary jolted up, and gestured for her to continue.

"Your wrist has healed for the most part, as for your brother's rib" the elderly woman started curtly, sitting in the chair next to the springy hospital bed, glancing at her clipboard.

"Yes" Clary said, unsure of how this conversation was going to go.

"Well ideally, you would be sent home. But with your parents… condition, the agency we got to decide what would happen to you, has arranged for you and your brother to be sent to an orphanage, until both of you become of age. Or, as your brother is older than you, once he has turned eighteen, should he want to, he could move out on his own accord" she finished.

Clary leant back on the bed, thinking. Orphanages were always made out to be horrible places in books and movies and all of that, but she had never thought of how living in one would actually be like. Of course, she never had had any reason to.

"Do I have a choice in any of this?" Clary asked. Nurse Cadgefeld smiled sadly.

"If I could keep you here or anywhere else, I would dear. I have become rather fond of you and your brother during your stay here. But as you have no living relatives, this is the best thing that we could do. I'm sorry, dear" she replied.

Clary sighed. "When do I leave then?" she asked. "Tomorrow. We have organised for a taxi to pick you up. But it will come at nine o'clock, so be ready by then" Nurse Cadgefeld said, standing up.

"Now, get some rest. You have a long day in front of you" she said, before exiting the room.

Clary stared up at the ceiling. What would living in an orphanage be like?

...

"Good luck" Nurse Cadgefeld said, patting Clary and Jonathan on the shoulders. "Yeah" Clary said, sliding into the cab. Jonathan sat down next to her. They drove away from the hospital and into the drab, cloudy city of London.

The drive was silent, and before long, they had pulled up at a church-like building. Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "This is it?" he asked scornfully.

The driver nodded.

"Institute Orphanage, run by Mr and Mrs Branwell. One of London's finest yet discreet orphanages for parent-less children. Want me to go on?" the driver asked gruffly.

"Please don't strain yourself. Clary, come on" Jonathan said, pulling his sister out of the taxi. Neither two had any possessions- their luggage had been destroyed in the plane, and the rest had been left in New York.

They walked up to the front steps as the taxi sped down the street. Jonathan knocked on the door, and it was opened by a tiny woman who looked to be in her early twenties with brown eyes and hair, with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello! You must be Clarissa and Jonathan Morgenstern. I'm Charlotte Branwell. Welcome to the institute" she said politely.

Clary nodded awkwardly. "Henry!" Charlotte yelled over her shoulder. After a moment of awkward silence, and 'Henry' had not shown up, Charlotte huffed and stalked down the corridor. Not knowing what to do, Clary and Jonathan hesitantly followed.

They entered a lounge room of sorts, with an array of armchairs and couches, where a redheaded man sat hunched over a bunch of silvery metal objects on the glass coffee table.

"Someone's in trouble" sung voice in the corner. Clary glanced up. In the door way to what seemed to be a kitchen, stood a tall, handsome blond boy with strange gold eyes and a smirk plastered on his face. The redheaded man jumped up, looking around the room wildly.

"Charlotte dear? Who are they?" he asked, noticing Clary and Jonathan standing behind Charlotte awkwardly. "Yes, who are they Charlotte? Inspectors, come to check if you're doing your job properly?" the blonde boy said casually, flinging himself onto an armchair.

"Oh hush Jace. Their parents were victims to a plane crash, so they will be staying here until they are both of age" Charlotte said. "Well that's a relief. You would have lost your jobs if you had" Jace said cheerfully.

Charlotte sighed. " _Jace_ " she said, irritated.

"You're right, Charlotte. The redheaded one's too little to be that high up in the government" Jace said, eying Clary with scrutiny.

She flushed, and her mouth fell open in ignition.

"Jace, stop being vexing. Henry, please show Jonathan to his room. Please" Charlotte said, rubbing her temples. Henry scratched his head. "Of course Charlotte. But err… where would that be again?" he asked timidly.

Charlotte through her hands in the air. "Why do I even bother? Come on you two" she snapped, gesturing for Jonathan and Clary to follow her.

She led them down the corridor. "Jonathan, here is your room. You will be sharing with Sebastian, but he is out right now, so just make yourself at home. Clarissa, follow me" Charlotte said, stopping at one of the doors.

Jonathan shrugged at Clary, before entering his room. "Clarissa, your room is here, in the girl section. There are clothes in the wardrobe for you. You are with Tessa" She said, before disappearing back down the hallway.

After staring at the door for a good five minutes, Clary hesitantly opened it. It was quite large honestly, with two wardrobes pushed to the wall, a long wooden desk in the corner and two beds.

Sitting on one of the beds was a couple, who were unashamedly making out. Clary froze. Upon hearing the door open, the girl shrieked and pushed the guy away.

"Um, I'm sorry. Are you Tessa?" Clary asked awkwardly. The girl flushed. "Yeah. Well this is embarrassing. You must be my new roommate" she said tone mirroring Clary's.

The boy sighed. "I suppose that I have to leave now" he said, dismayed. He was tall, with messy black hair, pale skin and dark blue, captivating eyes. He was rather handsome, but something about him reminded Clary of the gold boy from before, Jace.

"Yes. Go" Tessa hissed, pushing the boy out the room.

"Bye Tess. I'll be thinking of you!" He called as she shoved him into the hallway. "Oh shut up Will" she called back at him. Clary heard his laughter down the corridor.

"Anyway, I'm Tessa. Sorry we had to meet like that. So why are you here" she said, falling onto one of the beds. "Um…" Clary said. Tessa's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that" she said.

Clary shook her head. "Don't be. My parents died in a plane crash. Me and my brother just got out in time" she said sadly, sitting on the end of the other bed.

"Well, we all have pretty fucked up life stories. My parents were killed in a car crash, so we went to live with my aunt, but then she died. The second we were told that we had to go to an orphanage, my brother fled. They didn't stop him though, because he was already eighteen. So I was sent here alone" Tessa replied, voice distant.

"I'm sorry" Clary offered. "It's fine; I'm over it. It was a year ago. Anyway, do you want me to give you a tour of the place? So you can meet everyone?" the other girl asked.

"Sure" Clary replied, and followed the brunette girl out of the room.


	2. A Very Morbid Conversation

Disclaimer: Not Cassandra Clare

Chapter Two

Clary followed Tessa down the continuous corridors, as the other girl rattled off about this and that.

"Will's in there, on the right, with Jem".

"Jem's a sweetheart, but he had a life threatening illness, so sometimes he has to stay in bed for days on end" she said, when Clary asked who the other boy was.

"Is he okay?" Clary asked, alarmed.

"He has a life threatening illness, what do you think?" Will said bitterly as he closed his door behind him.

Clary flushed awkwardly, and bent her head.

"Don't be mean to her Will. Anyway, we're getting lunch, you coming?" Tessa asked, hitting him over the head.

"Yeah sure. And do you really have to resort to violence Tess? It's rather rude, didn't anybody tell you?" Will replied, tone reprimanding and expression one of faux innocence.

"Why do I put up with you?" Tessa asked herself, surging forward, grabbing Clary's arm, pulling her along with her.

They reached the kitchen, where four teenagers sat, gorging themselves with the delicious looking food in front of them, whilst a middle aged woman with a kind face stood at the counter, poking at the food in the frying pan with a spatula.

"Agatha, guys" Will said, walking forward confidently, grabbing a plate of food of the countertop and sitting at the table next to a black haired boy.

"Hello Agatha. How are you? This is Clary by the way" Tessa said, smiling at the woman, striding forward.

Agatha returned the warm smile, and slid a plate toward the brunette girl.

"Very well, Tessa. And Clary- I don't suppose that you are the new girl Charlotte has been talking of?" she asked, tilting her head at Clary curiously.

"Err, yes?" Clary replied nervously.

"Well, here's some food. I'm the institute's cook. Agatha, if you will" the lady said casually.

Clary nodded.

"Ah, the newbie" A cheerful, yet faintly familiar American accent that made Clary think back to New York longingly, drawled.

She spun around. Sure enough, it was the golden boy from before, Jace. He was in the midst of swallowing a sausage, but nevertheless, he gave her a wink and what seemed to be his trademark smirk.

"Honestly Jace, eat with your mouth shut" said a girl at the table, with dead straight glossy black hair and the same striking blue eyes as Will.

Clary briefly wondered if the two were related somehow.

"You're one to talk, little cousin" Jace retorted, as the girl chewed on her food.

She scowled at him. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them, sit. Clary, this is Jace Herondale, his cousin Cecily, who is also Will's sister, and Alec and Isabelle Lightwood" Tessa instructed, patting the seat in between her and Jace.

Clary sat down and played with her food.

"So what's your story?" Isabelle, a girl with long black hair and stunning onyx eyes asked Clary, examining her fingernails.

"What?" Clary asked, confused.

"How you got here. What happened" Alec said, the boy next to Will and of whom Clary supposed was Isabelle's brother or cousin.

"Err, my parents, my brother and I were flying to London for spring break, but the plane crashed and Jon and I were the only ones who got out on time" Clary said quietly, clutching the Morgenstern Ring that her mother had given her in her hand wistfully.

They all expressed their sympathies, which Clary shook off.

"I'm fine. So what about you guys?" She asked unsurely.

With that, everyone burst into a conversation, each person explaining their pasts.

Alec and Isabelle's were born in New York, like Clary and Jonathan.

Their parents had divorced briefly after their brother Max was born, and then one day when they were visiting their uncle, Benedict Lightwood and his sons, Gideon and Gabriel who lived in

Britain, the house had set fire after a gas leak.

As only Maryse and Benedict were in the house at the time, Izzy and Alec had been sent to the London Institute, whilst Gideon and Gabriel had gone to an orphanage in Chiswick, as it was closer to their home.

Jace's parents had died when he was a baby, so he went to live with his cousins, Will and Cecily, when Edmund Herondale died from drug abuse, they were all sent to the institute.

It really was a morbid and somewhat depressing conversation, but Clary supposed that it was better than sitting there in an awkward silence.

At that moment, a girl who was about seventeen, with long golden curls, flawless pale skin and soft brown eyes wandered into the room.

Her walk was stiff and her nose was upturned in annoyance. She was quite pretty, in fact; ridiculously so, and she seemed quite aware of it.

"Well? Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked rudely, gesturing to Clary.

Will rolled his eyes. "Jessie. Nice to see that you're finally going to grace us with your company" he said sarcastically.

"Well, at least you've finally recognised that you're in a lady's presence" 'Jessie' said snootily.

Clary opened her mouth to say something, but Tessa silently mouthed 'no' at her and discreetly shook her head.

"That's Jessamine. Don't even bother" she murmured dryly, leaning her head on her hand.

Clary briefly wondered where Jonathan was. Having lived with him her entire life, she knew how hungry he could get, and they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast at the hospital, which the pair had barely managed to stomach.

"Well?" Jessamine asked impatiently, causing Clary to snap out of her thoughts. "Huh?" she asked awkwardly.

Jessamine sniffed. "I asked you, who you are and why you are in my seat" she said snobbily.

"Um…" Clary replied unsurely, glancing around her, confused.

"What; forgotten your name? And Jessie, you don't have a specific seat" Jace said boredly.

Clary was shocked that Jace seemed to be standing up for her. Well, slightly standing up for her. She couldn't see him jumping in front of a bullet for her anytime soon.

"I'm Clary. Clary Morgenstern" she offered, shooting an annoyed look at Jace, however grateful she was for him 'standing up for her', she was still irritated at him, seeing how he had insulted her in the process.

Jessamine raised an eyebrow in a delicate, pompous manner.

"'Clary?' That can't be your real name" she said. It wasn't a question.

"Well, my real name is Clarissa, but I go by Clary. That good enough for you?" Clary replied coolly.

Jace looked amused. She mentally reprimanded herself for looking at him so much.

Jessamine, however, was not quite so happy.

"Whatever; I don't even care. Now, are you going to just let me stand here or…?" she asked impatiently.

Clary stared at her. Did she really expect her to give up her seat, when there was a free one half a metre further away?

"Oh Jessie, don't be a bitch. Just sit down here" Isabelle sighed, gesturing to the spot next to her.

"Humph" Jessamine scowled, sitting down.

"What? I don't want to sit next to her" Will whined playfully.

Clary sighed. How would she survive here for the next two years?

 **Hi. Hehe. *Hides behind anything that will conceal her*. Yeah, I meant to put this chapter up like two weeks ago, but I was busy. I know, that is the lamest excuse in the history of excuses, if that's even a thing, but I was. Anyway, thanks to everybody who reviewed/followed/favorite and all of that. The next chapter will be sooner I promise. I hope. Oh, and I also changed this from crossover to just TMI, because I've asked some people, and they said that they check TMI more often, so I changed it, because this is a TMI fanfic, even though some of the main characters will be from TID. Anyway, See you!**


	3. First Day of School

Disclaimer: If I was Cassie Clare, would I be on fanfiction writing stories about my own stories? I thought not.

Chapter Three:

Tessa and Will lounged on her bed, her with her nose stuck into Great Expectations, and him reluctantly re-reading a Tale of Two Cities at her request. Sighing, she set her book down next to her.

"Will?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked abruptly, looking around wildly.

Tessa giggled slightly, and then mentally hit herself. She never giggled. It was something that only Will could make her do, and she hated it.

"What do you think of Clary?" she asked, peering up at him curiously.

"Clary? She seemed okay. Quiet maybe, but so were you when you first came here. Well, despite the gazillion questions. Why?" he replied thoughtfully.

"Oh, no reason. Hey, do think that Jace has been acting weirdly recently?" she asked dismissively.

"Tess, Clary's great and all, but Jace has a girlfriend. Whatever you're thinking, it's probably not going to happen" Will said, playing with their intertwined hands.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "You know as well as I do that that's not going to last. I like Aline, I really do, but she's in love with Helen Blackthorn. It's obvious. And even if she wasn't, they don't have anything in common" she said blandly.

Will stared at her thoughtfully. "I s'pose" he said, before going back to reading his book.

Tessa leaned her head back on the headrest, a triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

"Clary? Wake up, would you? We have school today" Tessa said gently, shaking her awake. Clary groaned and sat up, head in hands.

"What time does it start?" she asked, groaning.

"Uh, quarter to nine. Ends at three-thirty. It's almost eight now" Tessa replied, going over to the dresser next to her bed to brush her hair.

"Okay then. Where's the bathroom?" Clary asked, grabbing her towel.

"Two doors down to the right. The girls are separate from the boys, but they're right next to each other. Don't make the mistake I did; never forget to bring your clothes. The boys here are perverts sometimes, and especially when you're only in a towel" Tessa said, pulling her curly brown hair into a ponytail.

Clary made a mental note to always remember that advice.

A few minutes later, Clary was dressed in a simple flowy blouse and jeans, and, exited the bathroom, clutching her towel to her chest.

Of course, she just had to bump into Jace. Of course. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, as well as his signature smirk.

"Eager are we, red?" he drawled arrogantly. She cursed the redness that had obviously coloured her cheeks, and attempted to move around him.

He grabbed her arm. His grip was surprisingly gentle, yet firm. She paused, very conscious of her flushed cheeks, before turning to face him.

"You're going to school today right?" he asked casually, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah" she muttered, patting her still-damp hair. "Good luck surviving that hellhole" he replied after a minute.

"I'll try" she said, pushing around him.

He stared after her as she entered her room, a small smirk on his face.

* * *

Clary and Tessa walked to the kitchen for a quick bite of breakfast before school, where Isabelle sat eating a bowl of cereal.

"Iz, you can't wear that. You'll get dress coded" Tessa said as the pair sat down on either side of her.

"I'd like to see them try" said Alec bitterly as he and Will sat down, eyeing Isabelle's black crop top and denim shorts bitterly.

"Oh, she looks fine" Will said blithely, whilst wolfing down waffles.

Tessa raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I think that's what Alec's afraid of, Will" she said dryly.

"Oh Tess, you know that you're the only one I love" Will said dramatically, reaching for her hand.

She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to take her hand, and Clary could see that she was biting back a smile.

"When are we leaving for school?" Clary asked Isabelle, as Tessa and Will seemed quite occupied with each other, and Alec was busy texting someone, his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Um… right now apparently!" Isabelle said, alarmed, as she checked the time on her phone.

"Well, shit" Alec said, overhearing his sister's cry of alarm.

Will and Tessa however, did not, and were both subconsciously leaning closer toward the other.

"Okay lovebirds, save all of that for the bedroom. According to Isabelle's face, she wants to leave" said Jace's familiar american drawl from the hallway.

Tessa and Will broke apart, blushing. Well, Tessa was. Will was casual as ever, playing with a strand of his girlfriend's hair.

"Oh please don't say that. I share a room with her" Clary winced, cringing at his words.

Tessa blushed and hit her playfully.

"Are we going or what?" Alec asked impatiently.

His sister obviously agreed, and a few minutes later, Isabelle, Alec, Tessa, Will, Clary and Jace sat in the Institute's sleek pearl white SUV as Cyril, the driver, drove them to school.

Isabelle was the one who dragged Clary to the front office to get her timetable, and showed her to her classes.

Tessa had offered, but Izzy had taken it upon herself to be Clary's official guide.

Clary had the first class with Isabelle- History- but the pair parted ways for, in Izzy's case; Science, and in Clary's, art.

And, of course, Jace was there, and he made it his personal mission to irritate her as much as possible during what should have been her favourite class.

Nevertheless, she was sad as they left to go to their respective classes.

Overall, the day had been okay, despite the fact that she must have had to refrain from murdering Jace about a million times during art, and stomach her disappointment upon finding out that he was in a serious relationship with possibly the prettiest girl in the school (besides perhaps Isabelle, Cecily and Tessa), and remind herself that she did not have feelings for Alicante High School's respective Golden boy (as he was titled there).

God, that boy was going to be the death of her.

 **So I finally got this old thing up on here! Thanks everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed for chapter two, and** **please** **do so again for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Drinking and Invitations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal devices. All credit goes to the one and only Cassandra Clare. I only own this 'fanfiction'.

Chapter Four:

After five days of living the 'orphanage life' as Jace put it, Clary was finally adjusting to living the way she was going to have to for the next two years.

She, Cecily, Tessa and Isabelle were sprawled around Clary and Tessa's room, talking and

drinking the tequila that Izzy had smuggled from the boy's room.

"So, Clary, how's Alicante for you?" Cecy asked, slightly lightheaded from the countless shots she'd taken.

"Oh, it's pretty good so far, I guess. London's just really different from New York" Clary said calmly. She hadn't drunk anything, upon recounting previous incidents from the past.

The other girls nodded at the answer.

At that moment, Clary felt like the odd one out.

Izzy, Tessa and Cecy- despite having a few faults- were all incredibly pretty, all sporting straight, glossy brown hair and perfect pale complexions, and Clary, with her wild red curls and freckled skin, was the complete opposite, or so she felt.

Izzy changed the subject, after downing yet another shot. "It's Jace's birthday tomorrow" she slurred as she face planted into Tessa's pillow.

Clary subconsciously jerked her head up at the name.

Though Tessa was slightly intoxicated at that moment, she still caught that slight movement of Clary's, and smirked quietly to herself.

Cecily's head jerked up as well.

"Shit. Forgot to get him something" she moaned, her words almost unintelligible.

Tessa shrugged.

"He'll be out getting wasted anyway. And even if he isn't, he probably won't even notice; he always gets either extremely emotional or depressed every year on that day" she said brashly, though there was a note of pity in her tone.

As the other girls nodded in agreement, Clary looked around, confused.

"What do you mean, depressed? Jace is always so… _Jace_ " she said curiously.

"Jace's mother died at childbirth, and since his dad was already dead, he was sent to live with us. He still blames himself, and on that day he gets all moody" Cecily mumbled awkwardly, biting her lip.

"Oh" Clary replied.

She decided to push all of her bad memories relating to alcohol to the back of her mind and just give in; right now seemed to be a good time to drink.

* * *

The next morning, Tessa and Clary were both curled up into balls on their respective beds, moaning at the slightest noise.

The door burst open, and behind it stood Will and Jace, both looking rather amused.

"Tess! Clary! Time to get up!" Will cooed mockingly.

Tessa, head lying face forward into her pillow, proceeded to throw her shoe at him.

Grinning easily, Will caught the shoe before it hit him and twirled it around in his hands.

"Thanks babe. You have really small feet, by the way. Honestly, considering your height, I would've thought differently, but…" Will said sardonically, sitting down at the end of his girlfriend's bed.

Jace saw the empty tequila bottles on the floor and picked them up, chuckling.

"Honestly girls. Drinking on a school night? I thought better of you two, especially you, red" he tsked, a knowing smirk on his face.

Clary reluctantly raised her head from the pillow to glare at him. "You're a dick" she mumbled, pushing the hair out of her eyes, before continuing to shove her face into the pillow.

"Is that really how you treat a guy on his birthday, red? If so, I pity all your old boyfriends" he said cheerfully.

It was Tessa who sat up this time. "Please, just stop talking. I don't care about your little lover's spat, just let me sleep" she snapped, rubbing her temples with her fingertips.

"Like me to join you?" Will asked. She hit him, as Clary spluttered at her comment.

Jace just grinned. "Come on, y'know you love me, red" he drawled arrogantly.

Clary was seriously contemplating slapping him. "Don't call me that!" she yelped.

"Ugh, just get out" Tessa yelled suddenly.

The two Herondale boys shrugged at each other and left.

"Just so you know, we have school in twenty minutes!" Will called over his shoulder. Tessa and Clary shot forward and spoke at the same time.

" _Shit_."

* * *

The pair made it to the school with a minute to spare- literally. Clary ran into her classroom the second the bell rang.

"What did I miss?" she muttered in Isabelle's ear as she sat down in the history classroom. Ms. Blackthorn sent her an irritated look, but she couldn't do anything about it; she wasn't technically late.

"Not much. But girl, you need to learn to wake up earlier if you don't want Blackthorn to scream at you" Isabelle replied under her breath, getting out her textbook, smirking lightly.

"Lightwood, Morgenstern! Quit your chitchatting and get to work" Ms. Blackthorn snapped at them, and with a mockingly disapproving glance, Isabelle bent over her page and started working.

The next period, when Clary arrived at art class, she disappointedly (she proceeded in mentally hitting herself at that) noticed that Jace wasn't present.

She reminded herself that he didn't have to get to class the exact time she did, and she'd be a hypocrite if she thought that, and he was either held up or ditching or something. It was his birthday; he was allowed to ditch or come late if he wanted to. Well, he couldn't technically, but still.

It wasn't like she cared anyway. Not at all.

That afternoon, as Clary was walking to Cyril in the SUV, she was officially worried.

Jace hadn't shown up to any of his classes according to Alec and Will, and the latter boy had become a little down recently too.

He was allowed to do whatever he wanted, she told herself. It wouldn't do him any good if she was breathing down his neck every five seconds like an overprotective mother. He didn't belong to her.

"Hey! Clary!" A voice shouted from the other side of the said girl turned around, eyebrows raised.

And there, was Aline Penhallow. Jace's girlfriend, and the girl she had tried to hate, but it was impossible; what with her charming and cheerful personality.

Clary supposed that that was the reason that the two were dating in the first place; they were the exact versions of each other.

Aline ran toward her, cheeks red. "Hey, I'm glad I caught you!" she laughed good naturedly, hugging her with one arm.

Startled, Clary returned the hug. "So, I'm having a party at my place tomorrow night while my parents are away. You wanna come?" Aline asked, sweeping her long black hair behind her shoulder as she swung her bag up.

"Oh, um…" Clary considered. Parties really weren't her thing. Well, it wasn't that so much as she always had a horrible hangover and terrible memories the day after.

"The whole gang will be there. Iz, Jessie, Tessa, Si, Alec, all of them" Aline said encouragingly.

Clary blushed lightly. "What the hell, sure" she replied. Aline's face lit up. "Great! I'll text you the address. By Clary!" she said, a wide smile on her face.

"See you" the redheaded girl replied as she continued to walk to the SUV.

God, what had she gotten herself into?

 **Hey Guys! So this one is a little earlier than the others, only like two days, but whatever. I'm just glad I got this up here! Please review and favourite/follow this! And thank you to those that reviewed last chapter; it really made my day!**


	5. Parties and Drunken Encounters

Disclaimer: Not Cassandra Clare.

Chapter Five:

Jonathan woke up on the morning of his seventh day of being orphaned and parent-less from the sound of his roommate Sebastian's giggly one night stands shrieking in horror.

He groaned and rolled over in the surprisingly comfortable bed, and slammed his head down on the sheets.

Alike to his younger sister, he hated mornings with a passion. He didn't understand how anybody could be what was supposedly called a 'morning person', but then again, he had never been, so he couldn't exactly judge anybody.

The sound of somebody crashing into a wall filled the room, and Jon sat up in irritation. "For the love of-" he stopped abruptly in the middle of the sentence.

Curled into a ball, a petite girl who couldn't have been more than thirteen was hyperventilating, and Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked gently. She looked up at him very suddenly, eyes bright and wide.

Long blonde hair fell past her shoulders, and hung there limply. Her face was chalky pale and terrified.

"What's your name?" He tried again, reaching to place a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away.

"I'm Jonathan" he continued, hoping to get a response from her.

This time she bit her lip and buried her face in her hands, eyes filling with tears.

"Maureen" she mumbled, almost too quiet to hear.

"What happened?" he questioned, trying to sound gentle as possible.

She opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

[Eight hours earlier]

Clary sat at Isabelle's dresser, flinching away from the terrifyingly tight black dress that she was holding, a look of pure horror in her eyes.

"Yeah no way in hell am I wearing that _thing_ " she said, hand blocking her face in disgust.

"Don't bother fighting it, Clary" Cecily drawled, draped over Izzy's bed. "The force is too powerful for you to resist".

Tessa snorted at that, but her smile left her face at the sight of Isabelle's challenging glance.

Clary pushed the dress away. "No. If Jonathan was here, he'd have a heart attack. Please, anything _but_ that" she pleaded.

Isabelle groaned, throwing her head back dramatically. "Urgh! Fine; but don't expect anything to be as sexy as that" she whined, stalking back to the closet.

"Why are all of you in my room?" Jessamine's sharp voice rung out from the doorway.

"It's not _just_ your room, Jessie. It's Iz's too, and as we're her friends, we are allowed to be here" Tessa snapped.

"Says who?" Jessie asked coldly, sitting down delicately on her bed.

"Me" Isabelle said, flinging a green dress into Clary's lap. Clary went to change behind the japanese screen, of which she had no idea why Isabelle and Jessamine had in their room, trying block out the bickering of her friends and Jessie.

"Uh, can someone zip me up?" Clary called out awkwardly, cheeks colouring.

Isabelle patiently went and zipped the back of Clary's dress. She stepped out behind the screen, sitting back down on the bed.

Jessamine had left in a huff, so it was only the four original girls. "Oh, you look really pretty Clare. And before you say anything Izzy, I can get dressed myself thanks" Cecily drawled, patting Clary's shoulder gently.

"Thanks Cecy. What time does the party start again?" Clary questioned, playing with one of the edges of Izzy's blanket.

"Like, two hours" Isabelle said, twirling a lock of hair as she searched every nook and cranny of her gigantic closet for something to wear.

Clary sat up suddenly. "So then, why are we getting ready _now_?" she asked dubiously.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "With Isabelle, no amount of time is long enough when you're getting ready for something" she remarked, and continued reading the book that she had snuck in with Isabelle's noticing.

"Whatever. Okay, Clary is ready, Tessa is too, so that just leaves-" Izzy's scanning of the room was cut off by Cecily's yelp.

"Hell no, I am NOT going to let you dress me. I can do it myself, thank you very much" she snapped.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I was going to say myself, idiot. Calm down" she retorted, before taking the black dress that Clary had refused and slinking behind the screen.

* * *

Music swelled around the Penhallow House and down the street, as well as the sounds of drunken teenagers' yelling and the odd scream or two.

Isabelle grasped Clary's arm and pulled her into the house; the other girls were already inside.

"Come on Clare. It's just a stupid party" She said, flicking her hair. Clary let a faint shiver pass through her, before squaring her shoulders and following the black haired girl into the party.

People were everywhere, dancing, making out, drinking. A swell of claustrophobia tugged at Clary's chest, but she continued moving forward.

A cluster of boys, girlfriends on their arms, were in the corner playing beer pong, and Sebastian Verlac, Jonathan's roommate, was talking to a small girl with blonde hair, who was about thirteen or so.

"Clary! Iz!" Aline shouted, peering through the crowd of people separating them, and sauntered toward them, Jace following.

She was obviously quite intoxicated, but was bright and cheerful none the less. "Welcome to my house" she slurred, stumbling into Jace.

He caught her, and gently propped her to her feet. Clary avoided eye contact with him, and focussed on the drunken girl instead.

"You right there?" she asked amusedly. Aline waved it off, smiling hugely.

"Yeah. Epic party. You two look nice. Oh, Helen!" she shouted, stumbling over to a blonde girl in the corner.

Jace sighed. "Who knew having a girlfriend would be so much work. Aline!" He shouted, irritated yet fond at the same time.

Clary watched him chased after his girlfriend, and tried to ignore the pain that was spreading through her heart at the sight.

 **Hi. Sorry for not getting this up earlier, I had a crapload of homework. Please review/favourite/follow, and thanks to all that did so last time! Bye!**


	6. What Did I Just Do?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything; just the plot of this story.

Chapter six

Isabelle shoved her face into her pillow when her alarm started beeping, raising the warm comforter over her shoulders- inhaling the sweet, familiar scent radiating off it... until she froze.

She didn't have an alarm; she was usually awoken by Jessamine's shrieks of horror, because her nose was too wide or that her face was especially blotchy that day.

The bed was too narrow, and she felt a hand snake around her waist gently.

She hesitantly lifted her head and opened her mascara-smudged eyes. Staring back at her was the face of a skinny brunette boy, who was in a deep sleep.

She slammed a hand over her mouth to muffle her yell, and as quietly as she possibly could, picked up her dress, which had been discarded to the floor, and slid into it as the boy rolled over, murmuring something that was unintelligible.

"Shit shit shit shit" she whispered to herself as she grabbed her boots and slipped out the door.

* * *

Clary, Tessa, Alec and Jace sat at the kitchen table eating the mouth watering food that Agatha had since prepared for breakfast in a subdued silence.

"Has anyone seen-" Alec started, before Tessa slammed a hand in his face.

"Don't- talk. Two hangovers in three days and I'm not happy. Shut it" she snapped, banging her head on the table.

"Tessa dear, that's not going to help" Will said as he strode into the room confidently, sitting down next to his girlfriend and gently raising her head from the table, and she then placed it on his shoulder.

He patted her hair and reached for a plate. "How are you so damn cheerful?" Clary groaned, almost face planting into her cereal.

"Because I, unlike some people, am not a total lightweight when it comes to drinking my problems away" Will said bluntly.

"Honestly, I'm ashamed" he continued "I thought that I had taught you all better. Alec, Clary, you two have a pass because I haven't known you as long. But Jace and Tess… this it just sad".

"Jace, I've lived with you since I was one. I thought that you would have picked up on a few of my tricks, but apparently not. And Tess, you need to go out with me more if you ever want to stop the hangovers" Will said, mockingly sad.

Tessa hit him over the head. "Ugh. Just shut up" Jace, who had been surprisingly silent till then, snapped.

Will rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. So Alec, Jessamine wanted me to tell you that your sister didn't sleep here last night, and that she probably was sleeping around with the first guy she saw" he said cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" Alec burst out, standing up in a fury. "Oh, calm down Lightworm. I saw her last night, and the only guy she danced with was some nerdy guy from Downworld Prep. I doubt that she had that poor a sense" Will said dismissively.

Tessa slapped his arm. "Hey! I used to go to that school!" she protested.

"And thank god you moved. And anyway Clary- don't you have a brother? Because despite being here every day you two have, I've never seen him" He said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Clary rolled her green orbs. "Yeah, he's just constantly been hanging around his roommate. Sebastian or whatever" she said, fiddling with the chain on her neck.

"Yeah, well. I've only seen him once, and that was the day you came" Jace said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Almost as if on cue, Jonathan walked into the room, behind the blonde girl that had been talking to Sebastian at the party.

"Do any of you guys know Simon Lewis?" he asked nervously.

* * *

Aline stared at her phone, biting her lip. She was sitting on her bed in her room, door shut. When her parents had come home early to the house being trashed, her parents had taken away her car keys and her laptop and she had been grounded for five weeks.

She had been banished to her room hours ago, and was staring wistfully at the call button.

Parts of her screamed at her that it wasn't right- she had a hot boyfriend who had never done anything bad to her, her parents would be furious, and she knew that the whole of Alicante would shun her when they found out and…

She shook her head and pressed the button and raised it to her ear.

"Helen? It's Aline. Can I ask you something?"

* * *

Simon woke to a burning headache. Cursing the countless drinks he had taken at the Penhallow house, he swung his legs over the bed and put his head in his hands.

With a sudden realisation, he leapt up as the memories started swirling around in his mind.

Isabelle Lightwood, the girl his heart had been aching for since the first time her had seen her, and his soccer game that he had had against her older brother, her hair in braids and the triumphant smile that had lit up her face when Simon's team had lost, her rude yet flirty attitude to everyone she came across.

And he had slept with her.

Slept with her at a party that he hadn't even wanted to go to, but Raphael had dragged him to 'to pick up hot chicks' as he had put it.

A party where he'd actually known what, one person in the entirety of the hundred or so people that had occupied the house.

He knew that she was orphaned, and she was a complete bitch to anybody she came across. That she was a heartbreaker, a cold hearted princess. But the thing was, he didn't care. He knew that he should, and every inch of him wanted to, but he couldn't.

And he hated himself for it.

 **Hey! So this is a bit late, but whatever. Please review/follow/favourite and thanks to everyone who already has. Love you guys!**


	7. Unexpected

Disclaimer: This is my seventh one of these? Surely you've gotten the message so far. I own none of the 'shadowhunters chronicles'.

Chapter Seven

Isabelle stared at the toilet and then at the stick in her hands. She did this for a while, before collapsing on the bathroom floor in a very un-Isabelle manner.

A lone tear rolled down her usually smug and upbeat face, and she mentally cursed at herself. She hated crying, especially in front of other people. It was showing them weakness, showing them that she wasn't as indestructible as she carried herself to be.

Jessamine was out, with some arsehole of a guy, who she deemed her soulmate in her near to unintelligible murmurings in the midst of sleep. Isabelle knew better.

Or at least, she thought she had. All guys were jerks in one form or another. He father had thrown aside her mother for some meaningless sex, and Jace, though she loved him so, did the same for countless girls. He had been faithful to Alice, though, and she applauded him so.

She knew he contained feelings for Clary, but didn't act on them, which had surprised her, but seeing them together, she understood. He was terrified of falling in love, alike to herself.

But she had proved to be no better than the two of them. She had had sex with some random guy for no reasons but a need for alcohol and drunken bliss.

She, had of course, had sex before, and she was no prude. But all of those guys were boyfriends or friends, of whom she trusted. Not some weedy guy from Alicante's rival school, who she'd never even seen before.

"Hey, Isabelle? Can you help me study? I have this really important-, Izzy?" Clary halted in her walk when she saw her friend crumpled on the ground.

She rushed over to her and lifted her shoulders off the ground. "What happened Iz?" Clary whispered as she helped her off the floor.

"I-I'm pregnant" was all Isabelle could mutter, before dropping unconscious in her best friend's arms.

* * *

Both Clary and Isabelle were absent from lunch, Tessa noted mentally, as she sat down at the familiar, large wooden kitchen table in between Cecily and Jace.

"Has anyone seen Iz or Clary?" she asked curiously as she sphered a mushroom off her plate and popped it into her mouth. Murmurs of no and as if I know's sounded the room, and Tessa rolled her eyes at their non-committal answers.

Cecily frowned suddenly. "Now that I think about it, it actually does sound a bit strange. I haven't seen Isabelle since like Saturday" she noted, twirling a lock of inky black hair around her finger. "She probably just hooked up with someone. It's no big deal" Jace said through a mouthful of food.

Alec stared at him incredulously. "You do realise that that's my baby sister you're talking about, right?" he asked rhetorically.

Jace shrugged. "You have to admit, Izzy isn't the most reserved girl out there. You have to accept the fact that she has had sex before" he replied, to his best friend's empowering glare.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence, Jacey poo" Isabelle's clear, dry voice said from the hallway, and the girl herself strode into the room as if nothing had happened, followed by a worried looking Clary.

"It's waiting for you any time, Izzy pie" the golden-haired boy replied, sending a flirtatious smirk to Clary, which certainly did not escape Tessa's inquiring gaze.

"You two are seriously uncreative when it comes to nicknames" Clary said boldly, sitting down next to him.

Jace let out an offended guffaw. "As a matter of fact, I am very creative. I actually made up a list of nicknames for everyone at this orphanage" he said, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his jeans pocket.

Cecily giggled, and snatched it out of his hand. "I have got to see this" she said, and her eyes widened at the list of names that had been scrawled messily on it.

"Queen Celie- are you kidding? If Seelie Queen hears about this, I'll be next on her kill list" she said, dropping the page dramatically.

Jace scrunched up his nose in confusion. "Who?" he asked, bemused. Tessa dropped her cutlery on the plate and put her head in her hands.

"Seelie Queen, y'know, the school's resident Queen Bee?" Isabelle said, delicately eating a piece of lettuce.

"Even I know that, and I just got here a week ago" Clary said pointedly.

Jace burst out laughing, and everybody at the table turned to stare at him. "Um…" Alec said awkwardly. "That just hit me- Seelie Queen, the QUEEN of Alicante" Jace said, chortling, as everyone stared on piteously.

"You are so immature" a quiet, light voice sounded from the hallway, and everyone looked up in shock. Standing there was a small boy, about nine years old, with messy black hair and wide, adorable grey eyes.

"Max? What are you doing here? The kid's kitchen is on the other side of the building" Isabelle said, walking over to the kid. Clary looked on at the scene confusedly.

"Izzy and Alec's little brother Max. He lives in the twelves and under wing" Jace murmured in her ear, and realisation dawned on her face.

"Mrs Black called and said to get Tessa" Max said brashly. Tessa stood up, dusting imaginary specks of dust off her jeans.

"Did she tell you why?" she asked subconsciously. "No, just to come get you. I think there's someone for you" Max said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tessa followed him out of the kitchen, curiosity burning in her eyes. Charlotte stood at the phone, gesturing wildly for her to come over.

She handed the other girl the phone, and Tessa held it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked curiously. A wry, familiar voice answered coolly.

"Hello, Tessie", and with that, Tessa almost dropped the phone.

It was her brother.

 **Hello! Sorry this is late, but I was sick and didn't have access to my laptop, so… Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the reason I continue writing :) Love you!**


	8. Wait, What?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Shadowhunters Chronicles or its characters, Cassie Clare does. I only own the plot of this story.

Chapter Eight

Simon shrugged his school bag onto one shoulder as he walked down the continuous hallways of Downworld Prep, body in school, but mind on the one and only Isabelle Lightwood.

Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle. All Simon could do was wonder about was going through her head. Did she regret that night? Hell, did she even remember it? Did she even remember him?

They'd both been highly intoxicated by that point, and she had been acting exceedingly different compared to what he usually saw her as, however little that was, and he'd been a whole different person himself that night.

He walked out to the courtyard, where numerous cars had pulled up, and several motorcycles, which you couldn't have paid Simon a million to catch a ride on.

However, most people seemed to be gravitating toward a sleek white SUV, where a figure that Simon couldn't catch a proper glimpse of through the crowd of students. Suddenly, a part in the crowd appeared, as the figure strode forward.

It was a guy, tall and burly with a strong jawline and unkept silvery blonde hair. He halted to a stop in front of Simon. "You Lewis?" he snapped. Simon noticed a small emblem on his shirt, which acknowledged Alicante High. He gulped and nodded, voice caught in his throat.

"What did you do to Maureen Brown?" he scowled, inching forward. Simon's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who's Mau- Oh, isn't she one of Camille Belcourt's minions?" he asked, scratching his neck. A girl at the front of the crowd stepped forward, blonde hair glinting in the sunlight, a look of annoyance seemingly glued to her face.

" _Excuse me_?" she asked rudely. Simon's gaze was caught by one of his best friends, Maia Roberts, mouthing at him wildly, saying to tread carefully. Her boyfriend, Jordan, had his head in his hands in disappointment.

"Eyes, Lewis" the boy snapped, glaring at him. Simon felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "Look, dude. I have no idea why you are here or what you are talking about. I never did anything to you or Maureen Brown. Hell, I don't even know who you are. So unless you're going to explain to me why you're here, I recommend that you leave" Simon said heavily, feeling triumphant.

The guy raised an eyebrow, not seeming as proud of Simon as the said boy was of himself. "Lewis, stop getting into things you don't understand. I don't know what you did to Izzy, but something happened, and I know as a fact that you did something, and it wasn't good. You may not know what you did to Maureen, but I do, and if something like that ever happens again, you're screwed. Not even by me. You have somehow managed to worm your way into this mess, and let me tell you, it isn't going to end well" the guy said lowly, before turning around and stalking back to the SUV.

Simon ducked his head away from the whispering pupils and teachers, who were furious that a student from their rival school had entered the premises, and walked to Maia, Jordan and Magnus, who stood a little way off to the side, worry glazed over their faces.

His mind raced over all that the Alicante guy had said, wondering who the hell he was, how he knew about Isabelle, and what had he supposedly done to this Maureen Brown.

* * *

Tessa strode around the room she shared with Clary with her head in her hands. Will sat on her bed, cerulean blue eyes following her around the room with a scrutinizing expression on his face. "I just don't know _why_. Nate's had an entire year to come and try to reach me, why choose now? And coffee? Why coffee? Is there something he-" her terrified ranting was cut off by Will's lone, dramatic sigh.

"Tessa, you're overthinking this. He just wants to get coffee and talk about stuff. That's all. Nothing is going to happen" he said slowly, reaching for her hand.

Tessa let out a strangled sob and fell down onto the bed next to him. "What if he's just playing me? What if he only came back to see if I would? What if he just-" Will stared her down, silencing her.

"Tess, I don't know. I don't know, and neither do you, but what I do know is that if you continue on like this, it isn't going to end well. Just calm down, or you'll give yourself a heart attack" he said bluntly.

Tessa turned to him. "You are not the same Will that I first met a year ago" she said cautiously. He raised an eyebrow.

"You've changed me into something horrible, Tessa" he drawled. She giggled, patting his head mockingly.  
"Thank god I got to you before it was too late" she said, kissing his cheek. Tessa stood up and brushed imaginary specks of dirt off her worn blue jeans.

"I'm going to go find the other girls, okay? I feel like I haven't seen them in ages" she said, before disappearing through the doorway.

Tessa strode down the corridor, before halting to a stop at the bedroom that she shared with Clary, where voices were audible through the door.

"Clare?" she asked, opening the door, to see Isabelle and Clary sitting cross legged on one of the beds. Izzy was in a state of obvious distress, tears and mascara streaked down her cheeks, her usually perfect glossy hair a mess.

The girls paused in their distraught chatter when she came in, obviously interrupting a very important conversation.

The pair had a silent conversation on the bed before Isabelle turned to Tessa with a depressing smile on her face.

"Well, now you're here, I guess you should know. I'm pregnant".

 **I finally finished this! Not the story, obviously, but the chapter. Yeah, so now Tessa knows, how do you guys think she'll react? Please take the what, thirty seconds, to make my day and give me a review!? Love you guys!**


	9. A Thirst For Coffee

Disclaimer: No, I am in no means Cassandra Clare, and never will be. I don't own any of the characters or the shadowhunter chronicles, I only own the plot of this story.

Chapter Nine

"Omg! You have got to be kidding me! No, seriously? Oh my god!" Jessamine's voice, which had become sounding irritatingly shrill, sounded through the remarkably thin walls separating the bedrooms.

All of the other girls were in Clary and Tessa's room, trying to drown out Jessamine's blabbering by blasting loud music, which also served as a fine purpose to stop her from eavesdropping, however unlikely.

"Oh, why can't she find another place to gossip with her friends? You know, rather than deafening our poor ears?" Cecily complained, smashing a pillow over her ears.

"Cecy, I don't think that that will help. And what's so important that she's squealing about on the top of her lungs?" Tessa said, forever the peacekeeper.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Jace and Aline broke up because Aline was in love with Helen. So no news there" she said nonchalantly.

Clary spluttered. "Wait, what? Helen Blackthorn? I thought those two hated each other" she remarked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Cecily stretched out her legs on Clary's bed.

"Nah, just for show. Jace knew about it, he was covering for her. Aline didn't know that he knew, but I s'pose she just decided to make a move after all these years" she said, boredom leaking from her voice as she examined her fingernails.

"Huh" Clary said thoughtfully. Isabelle nudged her with her toe from the other bed, a huge, smug smile glazed over her features.

"You don't have to hide anything from us, Clare. We know that you-" she was cut off by the door slamming open, and in its place stood an extremely irritated Jace, hair ruffled and eyes tired.

"You're being too loud" he snapped, yawning. Isabelle stood up, shaking out her long black locks.

"It's three o'clock Jace. As in, the afternoon" she said, preparing to close the door on him.

"So? Beauty this brilliant needs its beauty sleep" he replied obnoxiously.

"Just go away. We all know you only came to flirt with Clary" Cecily said, not looking up from her nails. Clary turned a colour that could only be described as magenta.

"Guilty as charged. But keep it down, will you?" Jace replied, sending a flirtatious wink to the red headed girl, who buried her face in the pillow.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Oh, and we're going to go see a movie later. Are you coming?" she asked blithely.

"Oh, that City of Bones one, right? Eh sure" he said, before walking out the room dramatically.

"Hey, about the movie" Isabelle started abruptly. The other girls turned to her. "I- I don't think I should go. I've been thinking about it, and I think I want to find um, well the father" she said, and for one the first time in a long while, the three girls saw Isabelle Lightwood flustered.

Clary smiled widely. "Good on you, Izzy" she said. Choruses of agreement were voiced throughout the room.

"Yeah, I just think it would be easier with someone else on board" she mumbled. Tessa checked her phone, eyes widening.

"I better go now. I don't want to be late to meet Nate. See you at five?" she asked, grabbing her purse as she stood up.

Cecily scrambled to her feet. "Yes, we'll see you, but are you one hundred percent sure that you don't want any of us to come with you? You know, for moral support?" she asked.

Tessa shook her head. "No, I think I best be going alone. Bye guys" she said, before striding out of the room.

She closed the door of the church-like orphanage that was her home behind her, slowly walking to the institute's SUV.

Jessamine was seated in the back seat, texting somebody. "Tessa" she said, not glancing up from her phone.

"Jessie" she replied swiftly.

"So where are you going?" Jessamine said non descriptively.

"Coffee with my brother. You?" Tessa said, tilting her head.  
"Out with some friends. Maybe I'll grab a coffee on the way" Jessamine shrugged delicately. Tessa stared at the pretty blonde, wondering why on earth she was being so nice to her.

Usually, the pair couldn't stand each other.  
Cyril opened the driver's seat, glancing back at the two girls. "Where to?" he asked, hitting the gas as he backed out the driveway.

"Uh, the coffee house on Blackwell street, thanks Cyril" Tessa said.

They drove off in silence, until they pulled up at the familiar shop. "Wait for me, I'll be back in a bit" Jessamine said, before stalking off into the shop, Tessa at her heels.

"I'll get one for you. What're you having?" Jessamine asked impatiently. Tessa mumbled her response, before sitting down in a booth in the corner of the warm, homely building.

Tessa watched Jessamine get the coffees, before bumping into a tall, blond boy. The pair seemed to be chatting, or moreover flirting.

Irritated, Tessa stood up and walked over to Jessamine, giving her a pointed look.

Jessamine handed her the coffee and rolled her bright brown eyes at her. "Oh Tessa, don't be so impatient. It isn't attractive on anyone, much less you" Jessamine said disdainfully, passing her a coffee.

Tessa narrowed her eyes. "Well don't go flirting with every male person who you meet" she snapped.

"Oh please, the second you met Will, you became putty in his hands. He's going to dump you, you know. He always does" Jessie remarked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to interrupt this little conversation, but are you Tessa Gray?" the boy asked, before Tessa could open her mouth to retort.

Tessa turned, looking him up and down, and her mouth parted.

"Nate?"

 **Hello, my lovely readers. I'm going on holiday for two weeks, so I decided to make put this one up early. I've written most of the chapter ten, and so if I have time I'll put that up, but I'm leaving tomorrow morning so I don't think I will be able to. Thank you guys so much for reviewing, or even just taking the time to favourite. And 4.5 k views already? Thank you so so much xx.**


	10. Awkward Conversations and Weird Theories

Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare. I own the plot of this fanfiction, nothing else. Got it? Great.

Chapter Ten

"Where the hell is Tessa? She's like half an hour late!" Jace complained where he stood against the wall of the movie theatre.

"Meeting her brother, I guess. Wouldn't have thought it would have taken this long, though. Smile, argue, cry, argue… that's pretty much all you need to do when meeting a long-lost sibling," Will remarked.

"Hey, how would you feel if your sister who deserted you years ago on the eve of your uncle, parental figure and guardian's death just randomly showed up and demanded to meet?" Cecily argued, flicking her brother on the forearm.

"Well, I would rely on you, dear sister, to help get my cheerfulness radar back up because you would be going through the same thing. And seeing as an antidote to death hasn't come up yet, I think Ella is safe in her grave," Will said, bitter tone drowning out the sarcasm. Cecily's expression dropped.

"Will, don't. Not right now," she murmured, looking in the opposite direction. Clary felt like she was intruding on a secretive discussion.

"What, so you want to do it ten minutes? Half an hour? Oh wait, we have to keep in locked away in silence until the movie is over; right? Don't want to ruin Jamie Campbell Bower's performance, do we? Yeah, I'll satisfy your ogling for two hours. Oh, and while we're at it; why don't I just-"

"Will, for once in your life, can you just shut up. It's not Cecily or Tessa or any of our faults about your problems, especially with what happened with the Ella thing, so don't take it out on us. Now, can we please just all be quiet and wait for Tessa?" Jace's sudden outburst didn't seem to please Will but shut him up all the same.

Clary cleared her throat. "So Tessa just texted me. She said that she was held up, and she'll be here in ten or so minutes. She says that we can just go right in." Will stretched out his arms.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's just go," he said in an irritated tone, before strutting toward the theatre.

Jace and Clary shared a look, which was just Jace raising an eyebrow and Clary attempting to do the same.

"Let's go," Cecily mumbled, walking quickly after her brother's retreating figure.

* * *

Simon sat on his bedroom floor, Maia in solitude on his bed.

"So what do you reckon this means? I never did anything to that Maureen girl. I barely even knew she existed. I mean, I guess I've seen her running after Camille and doing her bidding, but besides that…" Simon sighed, relaxing his head on the edge of his bed. Maia nodded dutifully.

"But still, you must have done _something_ to set off this random Alicante guy. And he seemed to be important. What could some measly little guy from Downworld Prep do to annoy that bloke?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. And thank you, for that description. Totally increased my ego," Simon said sarcastically, but expression dumbfounded.

"That's my job. Ooh!" Maia gasped out in excitement. Simon glanced over at her lazily.

"Yes, Maia?" he asked sceptically. His best friend's theories were never… accurate, you could say.

"What if he's like, some bitch from a spy cooperation and Maureen Brown was in love with that guy and decided to come up with a plan to get him to fall in love with her, and-" Simon interrupted her quickly.

"Mays, as entertaining as this story is, I am not quite sure how I am involved with it. Especially not so much that I would be threatened and warned by the love interest after doing nothing but minding my own business."

"Oh, just let me finish," she bickered, face drastically annoyed.

Simon conceded, looking variously amused.

"Go on then."

" _Anyway,_ so then she decided to pretend that her primary school crush-" at this, Simon spluttered, but Maia shushed him with a single gesture. "- And so, she came up with this story that you had robbed her, and so Mr Alicante got his friends to go over to our school, and threaten you so-"

Maia was interrupted yet again and didn't seem to be happy about it.

"I'm sorry, Mays, I am. But can I just ask; what's the point of 'Mr Alicante,' as you like to call him, being in some spy cooperation?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Because, idiot, it makes him sound cooler and sexier. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to explain my theory about some dick coming up to you and threatening you for god knows why. Got it?" she asked. Her tone of voice was mockingly exasperated.

"Yes, Miss."

"Good boy. Now, as I was saying-" she was cut off. Again. But not by Simon this time. It was the doorbell.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF-" Simon shushed his friend and hopped to his feet.

"Just be quiet for a moment, would you Maia?" he asked, rushing to answer it. She rolled her eyes and stretched out her tan legs.

The doorbell sounded yet again. "Hello?" a faint voice called.

Simon opened the door.

"Oh."

* * *

"How'd you like the movie?" Clary asked Tessa dully as they strolled toward the Institute. Tessa shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was pretty good. But I've read the book-"

"Of course."

"Oh, Ha-ha. Anyway, it was okay. It stayed true to the book of course, but the novel was better. You know you Jamie Campbell Bower reminded me of, though?" she asked.

"Jace?"

"Yeah. They almost have the same personality. And neither are too hard on the eyes either," she said, to Clary's laugh.

"I can see it. But I wanted to ask… Who's Ella?" Clary questioned. The mood quickly dropped as the smile on Tessa's face melted away like wax on a candle.

"Will and Cecily's dead sister. Will blames himself for her death. He was there, right. And he was the reason Ella had to go out to the bar and then she was attacked, and Will saw it. He's never forgiven himself for it. Enough said?"

"Enough said," Clary said, clearing her throat.

 **Hey... Yeah, I know. I haven't updated in literally forever. I was going to just leave this story, but yesterday I just decided to re continue writing from where I left off, and here we are. I understand if I have lost my entire following, but I hope that you'll put that in the past and hopefully review/favourite/follow... hint hint. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I will hopefully put another chapter up soon! Love you guys!**


	11. Out With The Old, in With The New

Disclaimer: Do you think that anyone on this site is Cassandra Clare? I own none of her works or characters, and only the plot of this story.

Chapter Eleven

"Hey," Isabelle stammered as she stood on Simon Lewis' front porch. It was startlingly familiar, despite her only being there once before. Simon looked different as well. She had found out his name from Sebastian, of whom she had no idea why he had been in possession of a picture of Simon in the first place, but the point was; she was that much closer to knowing the potential father of her child. And that was what she needed to do. For the kid.

"Hi," his expression was priceless, shock and confusion evident on his deathly pale face.

"Are you Simon Lewis?" she asked, faux confidence in her voice. Inside, she just wanted to cringe and run away. But that wasn't who she was. Isabelle Lightwood wouldn't let a single conversation get the best of her.

"And you're Isabelle Lightwood." It wasn't a question. Isabelle nodded, not letting a drop of weakness fall into her façade of certainty.

"I'm sorry, can I come in?" she asked pointedly, not waiting for his response before stepping forward.

"Of course," he said, stepping aside so that she could pass, his face toning a flaming shade of burgundy for whatever reason. She ignored this and stepped into the hallway.

"Nice house. Cute," she noted distractedly.

"Thanks."

Isabelle felt sick to her stomach. She hated small talk.

"Let's stop the small talk and cut straight to business, shall we?" she asked, but before Simon could respond, a girl floated out of his bedroom.

"Si? Who was at the door?" she asked. Isabelle's eyes immediately scanned the girl from head to tone.

She was pretty. Coffee coloured skin, dark hair that was tied into numerous braids…

"Isabelle, this is my friend Maia. Mays, this is Isabelle Lightwood," Simon awkwardly introduced.

"Oh." The realisation was clear on Maia's features, despite Isabelle and her meeting had been non-existent until now.

"Sorry for my intrusion of privacy, but are you two dating? Because it would be very inopportune for our child to have more than two different parents," Isabelle blurted out, trying to sound professional and not let measly feelings crack through the persona that she had taken on at a split second decision.

Surprise filled both teen's faces.

"Child?" Simon spluttered. He seemed incredibly confused, of which Isabelle couldn't entirely blame him for.

"Yes. When two people sleep together without the use of proper protection, there is a significant chance that one will become pregnant. And that has happened. By the angel, please don't tell me that I had sex with an imbecile."

By this point, Maia looked like she wanted to break into song. She was greatly enjoying her friend's discomfort.

"Oh, I love you for this," she said between her laughter.

Simon did not seem to be enjoying the experience as much.

"Are you- you're not making this up. This isn't a prank?" he asked nervously.

"It is not. Don't feel embarrassed. I had a worse reaction. But… we need to talk about a few things. Why don't we have a seat?" she asked cordially.

"I think that's a good idea."

* * *

Clary's face burned as the woman's hawk-like eyes scanning her face sceptically, not seeming impressed. She felt guilty as a surge of relief flowed through her when the woman passed on to inspect Cecily. Her eyes subconsciously met with Jace's, from across the room.

Her breath caught in her throat as her green stared into his molten gold. He strode over to her and for some reason; her heart began beating harder than it had that time she had done cross country in elementary school.

"The rejects stand over there. Here, I'll let your dreams come true and escort you to the loser pile," he said, grabbing her arm, only to have it snatched back in the timespan of a fraction of a second.

"I have two legs; I can walk thanks. I don't need you to pull me along and strain your non-existent muscles," she remarked defensively. Jace snorted.

"Non-existent? Please. You'd love for a chance to see these muscles. You are smitten by me with a single glance your way," he said dramatically, as if in a romance novel or something of the kind.

She had to hold back a snort.

"As if."

She didn't admit to herself that it was kind of right.

"Don't deny it, Clare Bear. You know you love me."

"Keep on telling yourself that," she responded, patting his arm.

"Oh, I will, Clare Bear. I will until my dying day. That's how much I love you-" at this, Clary nearly burst into laughter.

"You are so weird."

"I take it as a compliment."

"Anyway, can you please tell me who that woman is?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at the tall fifty or so year old, of whom was dressed in an obsolete fur jacket with a string of pearls hanging around her neck.

"That one will do." The words echoed clearly; a quick slice in the atmosphere in the room. Shoulders sagged with relief. But it was Isabelle's croak of horror that caught Clary's attention.

"Some old witch who is hauling Max Lightwood away on her broomstick."

And it was true. Alec looked like he wanted to punch something, and Isabelle seemed to want to smash the woman's whole head in her palm. But it was true; Max Lightwood was being adopted. The only problem was, it wasn't with his siblings.

* * *

Gabriel Lightwood groaned as the taxi pulled up at the church-like building. Just the name of the place made him cringe. The Institute? He supposed that was code for 'most hellish place on earth.' Okay, maybe that was a bit drastic, but this was the sixth orphanage in two years. They were going to be sent her the time before last, but they had been full. And it seemed that someone had been taken away or adopted, so they now had room for the two. It was safe to say that he was sick of this routine by now. Sick and tired of it.

Gideon flicked his brother on the arm from the seat next to him. "You nervous?" he asked as they shrugged out of the stereotypical yellow taxi. He smiled graciously at the driver, of whom was looking the other way as he grabbed their small suitcases from the trunk.

"Please. I've done this five times before. I stopped being nervous the third time around."

Gabriel did, however, swallow down a gulp of anxiousness as he faced the grand architecture. Gideon snorted, but besides that, didn't respond.

"Let's go on, then." He pushed his little brother up the steps.

"Hello! You must be Gideon and Gabriel. Come in, come in. I'm Charlotte Branwell."

"Here we go again," Gabriel sighed to himself.

 **Hey! Two chapters in one day! Almost makes up for the months that I have missed in updating. Thanks for all you super fans who have reviewed/favourited/followed this fic, and I hope you enjoyed. Now... you know what would mean a lot to me? Pressing that button down there (it may or not be labelled 'review,') and leaving a short message. What can I say; I'm lonely.**


	12. A Reunion of Sorts

Disclaimer: I am tired of this by now. I am not Cassandra Clare. I would have thought that it would be clear after the first eleven times I have done this. Hopefully you've gotten the message. I own nothing.

Chapter Twelve

"Did you hear? The new kids have arrived," Clary said, bursting into the dining room. She faltered when she saw Isabelle. Isabelle and her tear streaked face, in her hands a small wooden solider.

"I guess you haven't heard from Max, then," she said, sitting down next to her friend and Jace.

"I'll be lucky if I ever even see him again, let alone hear from him," she scowled. "Can we talk about something else?" It seemed suitable that they grant the mourning girl this small wish.

"How did the meeting with Simon go?" Cecily asked as she drummed her knuckles against the hard base of the table.

Jace frowned. "Who's Simon?" he whined, obviously not liking not knowing what was going on.

"Nobody you need to bother yourself with. And it went okay; he was relatively okay with everything, considering. He has this hilarious friend, Maia, who was there and her and I got along with each other tremendously," Isabelle managed to smile.

"Well that's good. I'm guessing he took the news well?" Clary said, shifting in her chair. This agitated Jace even more.

"What news?" he complained. Isabelle ignored him.

"Better than me. You remember," she nodded to her best friend, and Clary smiled solemnly.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Jace said to everyone, but the question was directed to Clary. He stared at her, and she refused to make contact with his puppy dog eyes and puckered lips.

"Not going to happen honey," she said, patting his arm.

It was at that moment that Will came in, and something was obviously bothering him, as he was clearly about to burst.

"Did you meet the new kid? He is so annoying. Honestly," he said, shaking his head. He sat next to his sister, one arm hanging off of her chair. Cecily snorted.

"He can't be that bad. What did he do to you that set you off so bad?" she asked, tilting her head sideways to look at him.

"Well, nothing much. It's just… the attitude of that guy! I miss Jem. He was a good roommate," he said, nostalgia in his eyes.

Jem Carstairs had been relocated to the local hospital as his illness had worsened over the weeks that Clary had been at the orphanage. Since then, Will had tragically been without a roommate. It seemed that the new kid would be replacing the bed-ridden boy, and William was not happen with the current turn of events.

"Hey, weren't there two newbies?" Jace asked, leaning back on his chair. Clary flinched as his hand nudged her elbow.

"Yeah, but I only saw one. If the elder is anything like the former, though…" Will shrugged.

That was when two boys entered the small room that had become a meeting place of sorts for the slightly insane group of orphaned teens over the years.

Every head turned to examine the two, except Will's; of whom kept his eyes trained on a mark on the wall.

The elder of the pair was obviously the one behind, though shorter. He was stocky and muscular, with sandy blond hair and greyish green eyes. He had an air of simplistic authority to him.

The second was tall and skinny, though still attractive. His hair was brown, tousled in a way that few could pull off, but he did with ease. His eyes shone a bright green, and his facial structure was remarkably angular.

The latter boy scowled when he caught a glimpse of Will, but his eyes quickly fell to Isabelle, and his brows furrowed in recognition. It was the shortest of the pair, however, who voiced his brother's thoughts.

"Izzy?" he questioned. Isabelle was motionless. Her expression was one of she remembered something, but couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"Who…?" she asked awkwardly.

"Gabriel… your idiot cousin who you married when we were three with Alec the maid of honour and smartass other Cousin Gideon who took the place of the priest… that ring any bells?" the taller boy asked sarcastically. At that moment, he held a starting resemblance to both Jace and Will, though at the same time he was completely the opposite. Will scowled.

Isabelle's expression cleared and her whole face became brighter.

"Oh my god, I remember you weirdos now! We had a lot of fun, didn't we?" she said with nostalgia.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the little family reunion, but did you say that Alec was the maid of honour?" Jace guffawed.

Isabelle grinned. "We got him in a dress and everything. One of the best days of my life. We should get married more often, Gabe."

"Please tell me that you have pictures of this," Clary giggled.

Gideon, looking a bit uneasy, shrugged at her awkwardly. "So, Iz. Care to introduce us?" he asked, glancing around the room as he talked.

"Oh! Yeah, I'll do that now."

"So, apparently Will and Gabriel have already met, but Gid, this is William Herondale, one of the two biggest prats in the universe. The other is Jacey Herondale over here, Will's cousin," Jace smiled easily at the boys, while Will refused to make eye contact.

"This here is Clary, my best friend and one of the four most amazing people you'll ever meet," Isabelle said, tapping Clary on the head as she rounded the room. "Another of the four is Cecy, Will's sister. The other is Tessa, but she's off somewhere."

"Sebastian and Jonathan are off doing creepy stuff that I find I don't want to know about, and I think that's everyone. Everyone that I care to associate myself with in this orphanage, at least," she said, smiling brightly at her cousins.

"Where's Alec?" Gideon asked. He had always gotten along with Alec more than anyone else in their slightly messed up family.

"Oh! That's who I was forgetting. He's at Magnus', I'm pretty sure. Magnus is his boyfriend."

"It's good to see you again, Izzy," Gabriel said, pulling his cousin in for a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too," she whispered against his chest.

 **Hey! Yeah, I'm not too fond of this chapter, but I had to introduce the boys in here sometime, right? I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to my favouriters and for 65+ followers! And 6.5k views!? You guys are awesome! Please leave a review, and I hope you have a great day! Love you!**


End file.
